Jinx
|kanji = じんぬくす |romanji = Jinnukusu |race = Nekomata |birthday = August 7 |age = Unknown |gender = Female |eyes = Yellow |hair = Deep Purple |blood type = B- |unusual features = Hat |affiliation = God Eater |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Independent Mage |previous occupation = Unknown |partner = Dante Royard |base of operations = Wandering |relatives = Parents (deceased) |marital status = Single |alias = Unknown |magic = Transformation Magic}} Jinx (じんぬくす Jinnukusu) is a Nekomata and Dante's current partner. After he saved her, she made a contract with him through Familiar Spirit Magic. She is very knowledgeable of the world, but is not strong combat-wise as she has said many times. She can use Transformation Magic to transform into a human form. Appearance Jinx is a Nekotama. She is able to switch from cat form to human form. In cat form she basically looks like a cat with dark purple fur and large yellow eyes with slit pupils, pointy ears with pale bushy tips and a long curly tail, but she wears a smaller version of her witch's hat and a collar with a round bauble that has three triangles etched into it to resemble a jack-o-lantern's face. As a human she takes on the appearance of a young woman with a lithe, but curvaceous body and large breasts. She has long violet hair, the side strands curling upwards and around like her tail. She has a set of purple cat like ears with a pink tip instead of human ears, which are initially hidden by her hat. She wears a large, funny black hat that looks like a traditional witch's hat from children's stories, the end of it curling downwards and around, again, like her tail. She retains her yellow slit eyes. Her lips are curled like the shape of a "3" number to represent those of a cat. She also has two little sharp fangs in her mouth in human form like cats. She dresses in many types of revealing clothing such as tank tops and bikinis, but her signature outfit consists of a black-blue dress that shows off her shoulders and wraps around her neck, long sleeves that reveal her hands and shoulders, a short skirt with a white frill and long high-heeled boots that curl upwards at the toes. Overall, she looks a witch from children's stories. Personality Jinx is very intelligent and witty, holding intimate knowledge of Earth-Land, ranging from cultures, civilizations to magic and beyond. She has, according to herself, lived for a very long time, but refuses to state her exact age. Although she is incredibly smart, she acts in a very lackadaisical manner and enjoys having fun, whether it is harmless or not. Playful and fun-loving, she is quite affable. Being well endowed in her human form, she has no shame in her naked body in the presence of males. She is also not beyond suddenly appearing out of her cat form in little to no clothing just to see other people's reactions. She loves to do it to Dante and seeing his flustered expression. Another note of her eccentricity is that she speaks in a dialect that elders use, such as identifying herself as "washi" (a term that usually old men define themselves with) instead of more feminine terms like "watashi" in both her Human and animal forms. Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite her laid back attitude, Jinx is very intelligent. Her vast knowledge of the world, and most importantly as she says, the history of man's mistakes allow her to be able to predict most people's true motives almost in an instant. Her strategies and tactics are always designed to be ahead of the enemy and flexible enough to be changed should anything go wrong. Even then, she has another one prepared just in case. She is also able to maintain a calm and mature disposition no matter the situation. In addition to her tactical prowess, she has a keen eye for details and a photographic memory. Just by watching a person she can identify their individual patterns, personality traits and characteristics. She then stores all that information in her memory to use when the situations is, as she says, "just right". Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: According to her, these would probably be her only redeeming features, combat-wise. By combining them with her keen eye for detail, she can predict and avoid some very dangerous attacks. She can run very fast, and has been shown that the more danger she is in, the faster she would run, probably due to her motivation not to die. Magic Abilities Transformation Magic Master: This is probably the only magic she has mastered and is able to use to its fullest potential. So far, she has only shown to be able to transform into a human. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Female Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zikimura